


With Or Without You

by 90sgillovny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sgillovny/pseuds/90sgillovny





	With Or Without You

“Listen, asshole. The only reason I’m still in this stupid town is for Henry and for-“ If Emma had taken a 4th shot of tequila she’s not sure she would’ve been able to stop herself in time before finishing that sentence. 

“Oh, I’m an asshole?! I’m not the one who blew into this ‘stupid town’ like a goddamn hurricane and changed everything. I had my son. I had everything the way I wanted it, and now all of a sudden - I can’t breathe, because you have the fucking audacity to come in here, drink too much tequila and look at me like that.” Regina, on the other hand, did have the 4th shot and she felt like she was never going to finish her sentence. 

“I look at you like what, Regina? Like you raised my son? Like you got to keep the one good thing I ever-“ Emma got up out of her seat, not knowing where she was going - if she was going. Until she felt Regina’s hand grabbing hers, she almost pulled away in shock but something kept her holding on. 

“Pain. You look at me with these big, watery eyes and it’s like you can feel every inch of pain I ever inflicted on anyone and I can’t take it. Ever since you got out of that damn death trap of a car and walked up to my front porch, you’ve only ever cared for our son, cared for me, even when the pain I inflicted was on you.” She was gripping onto Emma’s hand like it was keeping her alive. She never understood how they ended up like this. One minute they’re screaming at each other and storming out, the next minute it feels like if they let go of each other, the world would end. Neither of them understood anything other than the fact that they can’t live either with or without each other. 

“Because I could feel it, Regina. They’re my parents and my friends. But that’s not who you are anymore, you haven’t been that person in a long time. I wish you could see that. I wish you would let m-, someone, love you. You’ve had your share of the pain too. Why can’t you forgive yourself like everyone else has?” Emma pulled away from Regina and made her way to the door, she felt a cold shiver as Regina wrapped her hand around her forearm and dragged her to the bathroom. 

“You’re the only person who can make me feel things. You feel everything so much. I need you to make me feel something. Anything. Yell at me, take a swing at me, embarrass me - just do something - because I’ve spent so long trying not to feel anything that I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know how to cry, I don’t know how to laugh or to love or hate. I can’t even hate myself anymore because I’m just numb.” They might as well have been still stood in the middle of Granny’s because Regina was screaming, pleading and screaming for Emma Swan to just fucking hit her or something. 

Emma hesitated for a second, she could feel Regina’s short exasperated breaths dancing around her face. “Try love.” She whispered. “Start with love.” She kicks the bathroom door shut and leans against the sink. 

Regina doesn’t know how to respond to that so she turns her back and rubs her eyes, she’s pretty sure if she turned back around there would be 4 of Emma Swan stood in front of her, and if she was honest, just one is too much for her. 

“I know you’re scared. I know. But, let me do what I’ve been trying to do since you brought me that big basket of ‘fuck you’ apples and told me to get out of your town.” Emma pulls at Regina’s waist so she’s pressed against her at the sink. 

“And what’s that, Miss Swan?” It’s probably the tequila talking but Emma could’ve sworn she saw flames in the Mayor’s eyes. 

“Like I said, start with love. Love is easiest. Love, just happens. You have to have reasons to hate someone - like, they’re trying to steal my son, or they ripped out my heart. Or whatever. But love? Sometimes love shows up in a yellow bug.” 

Regina leaned into Emma’s chest and laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that Emma could feel vibrating through her whole body. 

“Well, you did tell me to embarrass you.” She let out a laugh of her own, smiling as Regina pulled away and locked her eyes with hers. 

“You make me feel ridiculous things, Emma Swan.”


End file.
